jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaki Byard
John Arthur "Jaki" Byard (June 15, 1922 in Worcester, Massachusetts – February 11, 1999 in New York City) was an American jazz pianist and composer who also played trumpet and saxophone, among several other instruments. He was noteworthy for his eclectic style, incorporating everything from ragtime and stride to free jazz. In describing his contribution to the Phil Woods album Musique du Bois, National Public Radio described him as "one of the most compelling and versatile pianists in jazz". Byard began playing professionally at the age of 15. After serving in World War II he toured with Earl Bostic in the late 1940s,Feather, Leonard & Gitler, Ira (2007). The Biographical Encyclopedia of Jazz. Oxford University Press. and, by then based in Boston, made his recording debut with Charlie Mariano in 1951. Later, he was a member of the bands of Herb Pomeroy (1952–55, recording in 1957) and Maynard Ferguson (1959–62). Moving to New York, Byard recorded extensively with Charles Mingus in the periods 1962 to 1964 and 1970, touring Europe with him in 1964. He also made important recordings as a sideman with Eric Dolphy, Booker Ervin and Sam Rivers. As a leader, he recorded a string of albums for the Prestige label during the 1960s. He fronted an occasional big band, the Apollo Stompers. He taught at the New England Conservatory, Manhattan School of Music, Hartt School of Music and the New School for Jazz and Contemporary Music. Byard died of a gunshot wound in 1999. The circumstances surrounding his death have not been determined. Discography As leader *1960: Blues for Smoke (Candid) *1961: Here's Jaki (New Jazz) *1962: Hi-Fly (New Jazz) *1964: Out Front! (Prestige) *1965: Jaki Byard Quartet Live! (Prestige) *1965: The Last from Lennie's - with Joe Farrell (Prestige) - released 2003 *1966: Freedom Together! (Prestige) *1967: On the Spot! (Prestige) *1967: Sunshine of My Soul (Prestige) *1968: Jaki Byard with Strings! (Prestige) *1968: The Jaki Byard Experience (Prestige) *1969: Solo Piano (Prestige) *1971: Live at the Jazz'Inn (Futura) *1971: Parisian Solos (Futura) *1972: Duet! - with Earl Hines (MPS) *1972: There'll Be Some Changes Made (Muse) *1976: Flight of the Fly (Le Chant du Monde) *1978: Family Man - with Major Holley, J. R. Mitchell, Warren Smith (Muse) *1978: Sunshine of My Soul: Live at Keystone Korner (HighNote) *1978-79: A Matter of Black and White (HighNote) *1981: Improvisations with Ran Blake (Soul Note) *1981: To Them - To Us (Soul Note) *1984: Live at the Royal Festival Hall - with Howard Riley (Leo) *1984: Phantasies with the Apollo Stompers (Soul Note) *1988: Phantasies II with the Apollo Stompers (Soul Note) *1988: Foolin' Myself (Soul Note) *1991: Jaki Byard at Maybeck (Concord) *1996: The Changes of Life (Meldac) *1997: This Happening - with Michael Marcus (Justin Time) *1997: Night Leaves - with David Eyges (Brownstone) *1998: July in Paris (Jazzfriends / Fairplay) As sideman With Chris Connor *''Two's Company'' (1961) With Eric Dolphy *''Far Cry'' (1960) *''Outward Bound'' (1960) With Don Ellis *''How Time Passes'' (Candid, 1960) *''New Ideas'' (New Jazz, 1961) With Booker Ervin *''The Freedom Book'' (1963) *''The Space Book'' (Prestige, 1964) *''Groovin' High'' (Prestige, 1963–64) *''The Trance'' (Prestige, 1965) *''Setting the Pace'' (Prestige, 1965) - with Dexter Gordon *''Heavy!!!'' (Prestige, 1966) With Ricky Ford *''Manhattan Plaza'' (1978) *''Manhattan Blues'' (1989) *''Ebony Rhapsody'' (1990) With Roland Kirk *''Rip Rig & Panic'' (1965) *''Here Comes the Whistleman'' (1966) With Eric Kloss *''Grits & Gravy'' (Prestige, 1966) *''Sky Shadows'' (Prestige, 1968) *''In the Land of the Giants'' (Prestige, 1969) With Michael Marcus *''This Happening'' (1996) *''Involution'' (1997) With Charlie Mariano *''Boston Days'' (1953) With Makanda Ken McIntyre *''Home'' (1975) With Charles Mingus *''The Complete Town Hall Concert'' (Blue Note, 1962 1994) *''The Black Saint and the Sinner Lady'' (Impulse!, 1963) *''Mingus Mingus Mingus Mingus Mingus'' (Impulse!, 1963) *''Town Hall Concert'' (Jazz Worksop, 1964) *''The Great Concert of Charles Mingus'' (America, 1964) *''Mingus at Monterey'' (Jazz Workshop, 1964) *''Astral Weeks'' (1964) *''Charles Mingus Sextet with Eric Dolphy Cornell 1964'' (2007, Blue Note) *''Charles Mingus in Paris: The Complete America Session'' (Sunnyside, 1970 2006) With Ray Nance *''Body and Soul'' (1969) With Herb Pomeroy *''Life is a Many Splendored Gig'' (1957) With Dannie Richmond *''"In" Jazz for the Culture Set'' (Impulse!, 1965) With Howard Riley *''Feathers with Jaki'' (1981) With Sam Rivers *''Fuchsia Swing Song'' (Blue Note, 1964) With Phil Woods *''Musique du Bois'' (Muse, 1974) References Category:Pianists